The Shinto God Of War
by SonSanbi23
Summary: After completing the path he set out for himself, Kratos is given a second chance at life with new possibilities and a new path he will not walk down alone. Will his new life be the same as before? Or will it be different for the new Shinto God Of War. MORE INFO IN CHAPTER ONE
1. A New Beginning, A New Life

_AN/: What's up everyone!_

 _It's finally happening! A GOD OF WAR X NARUTO CROSSOVER FANFIC WRITTEN BY YOURS TRULY!_

 _Anyways! The idea of this story is actually a challenge I was given by XXX777, and as you guys may not know this, I am a huge fan of God Of War so this is honestly not gonna be any trouble for me to work with. As for the more information I spoke about in the summary, here it is:_

 **Super Strong Naruto: Will use both Godly magic and chakra among other things(wink wink) and he will be Godly much later in the story**

 **Godly Kratos: Obviously, but he will not use chakra**

 **Alive Family of Kratos: Everyone, even his mom and Deimos, but not his Olympian family of course.**

 **Alive Kushina: I'm kind of on the fence with incest, but if I get enough requests I'll do it**

 **Other added crossovers: All of the Pantheons in another dimension/world. This means the story isn't entirely based on the Narutoverse. It will mostly likely hop into another world containing all the pantheons, or jump between the Narutoverse and that dimension from time to time- I don't know how to put it yet! And no, I'm still not sure I wanna put Percy Jackson's plot in here...yet)**

 **Naruto's Harem: Shinigami(Yoruichi From Bleach), Sarada, Kurenai**

 **(I might add Kushina to this harem if you guys ask for incest. And yes, the harem limit is four so you either choose Kushina or someone else to be the 4th woman)**

 _That's all of it for now since this is only the start._

 _Remember to please R &R and flames will be deleted from now on. I no longer see the use for that bullshit in my review section so to all my flamers = I give no fucks! Whether you point out a small grammar error and make a bill deal out of it, or you just plain hate my work- I give no fucks._

 _Now then- **ON WITH THE STORY IN THE MIGHTY NAME OF KRATOS!**_

 _ **Chapter inserts:**_

Fufufu- _**Amaterasu's giggle**_

Hehehe- _**Calliope's giggle**_

* * *

…...

…...

…...

"... **GASP** **!** ".

That was the first thing Kratos did as he sat up and coughed violently trying to desperately get some air into his lungs then breath. Minutes later, the mighty Spartan of many tittles finally calmed down and took a look at his surroundings to see just where exactly he is...

"This place...Am I in Limbo? It cannot be"...

Suddenly, Kratos's mind was attacked by various images giving him his memories of the recent events making the pale-skinned Spartan warrior frown as he though to himself...

 _'Ah yes...That is what happened...I got my revenge, and with the last inch of strength I defied the Gods right up until my last breath...However, I didn't expect to die from that stab as I made sure it wasn't a vital one...(Scowls)... **Athena** '. _

With that last thought in mind Kratos stood up from the bench and took a clear look of just where exactly he was one last time, seeing has he knows his dead, and the afterlife is pretty much not available to someone like him- or especially him considering the fact that he, 1: Destroyed the Underworld and Killed it's Ruler.

2: He pretty much has destroyed the home of the gods, not to mention killed every single one of them.

And 3: The afterlife where he found is daughter is completely out of the question since the last time he had to go there, he needed to become a mere mortal man again.

What Kratos could see is that he is in some strange room of all white walls, windows on all four sides, a wooden door and the bench he was sitting on placed against the wall with the door being in front of him.

Looking over himself, Kratos can see that he still has his clothes being his Spartan pants and Greek Sandals, and there was no whole in his torso meaning he was either dead or alive.

Either way...nothing really mattered right now for Kratos as all he could think of was how his life has turned out since his very birth. Every single think he did up until this point. Growing up with his mother and brother, being a victim of the gods when his brother got abducted. His servitude to the Gods, then everything turning to shit when he went in killing everyone in a village he had no clue his small family of a wife and child was in killing them as well...

From then on his life was a blur. Killing anyone and anything that was in his way just to get to the man who ruined not just his life but the lives of the people he cared for as well...

"...I had set a path out for myself...and finished it...Mother...Deimos...Lysandra...Calliope...I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for what I have done to all of you" said Kratos as he looked down to his feet and sighed sadly closing his eyes as a single tear drop fell from his right eye.

Silence rained down on in the rectangular shaped room as Kratos thought to himself that maybe this was his own personal hell crafted out especially for him...A Hell of total solitude and Loneliness, which is something Kratos is no stranger to...but it is a hell at the end of the day that he truly deserves for all he has done in his life.

Hearing the door of the room open with a hinge, Kratos slowly looked up to see a Beautiful woman going of average adult female height being 5'7 to 5'8 dressed in a pair of white flat shoes and a Gold & Black Kimono held closed by a white sash at her waste although it slight opened at her legs exposing the smooth skin for all to see and at her chest area giving her massive breasts cleavage as if they ever needed it. The woman's face is heart shaped as her eyes are a simple light brown with her hair being long and strawberry blonde **(AN/: Think of Matsumoto from Bleach)**.

Kratos didn't feel alarmed by the woman's presence, nor did he feel any ill intent from the woman who walked up to him then sat besides him before she reached for something between her breasts and took out what looks to be a small stick of tobacco from what Kratos could see and smell. Something the former Olympian found odd since in his world tobacco is normally smoked from a pipe.

Years of sleeping with your eyes open can train you to know when someone is either bad, neutral, or good company to you. And as for as Kratos has lived, the last time someone seemed neutral or good to him was...never. So to him it honestly wasn't wrong to stare for so long at the woman who acted as if no one else was in the room but her...but Kratos took a closer look at her and he could tell she was either nervous or scared of something, hence the extensive smoking and her hands slight shaking with her right foot rapidly tapping the floor.

"Who-

"I hate these things( _puffs_ ). I don't even remember when I started smoking but all I know is that I just can't stop for some reason. And the worst part is they don't even help reduce the stress or calm me down no matter how much of these things I smoke! Humans can invent the stupidest things sometimes". Kratos frowned at the fake nonchalant attitude of the woman, but quickly remained silent when he felt something totally familiar about her. It was foreign yes, but the feeling was familiar to him.

That's when it hit him, and his eyes slight narrowed as his posture changed from 'relaxed' to 'ready to punch your head of your neck!'...

"You are a God...Not the same as them, but you are one. You brought me here, didn't you?".

"Yes( _smiles nervously and puffs out smoke_ ) I brought you _**'here'**_. And please, relax. As you said before I am not one of _**them**_. I am different to them in every single way you can image!".

Finishing of the cigarette, taking a deep breath then exhaling to calm her nerves down, the woman turned to kratos and spoke...

"Let introduce myself. My name is Amaterasu. For you it's hard to pronounce but you'll get used to it eventually. As you can tell by my aura I am a Deity, but not one of your former world. For you see, I am the Leader & Queen of the Shinto Gods. Confused? Don't be(smirks). Remember that there are many worlds out there Kratos. Some are parallel to others while some are completely unique of their own design. You just happen to be in the later right now".

Kratos said nothing as he took in the information and processed it slowly, but stayed on alert as he knew if what the woman said is true, nothing good can come from being in the debt of a god. He has the memories to back that claim very well!

"...Shinto Gods? As in there are other Gods besides those of Olympus?".

"Ding ding ding! Kratos answers correctly ladies and gentlemen- Fufufu! And it only took him a few seconds to understand what I meant!(grins with eye smiles) Yes, Kratos, you are right on the money with your question. Besides the Olympians of your world there are other gods living in different dimensions. Still though, that's not what's important right now. I brought you to this little dimension between other dimensions to talk to you...about you, and what I would like to do for you.

What am I talking about you ask? Simple...I know everything about you Kratos. Your whole life from start to finish. The good and the bad deeds you did, the people you killed, the creatures you slaughtered, the places you have conquered and the other things as well- Every. Single. Thing...up until this very point".

Pausing to swallow down some saliva, the blonde woman sighed before she continued...

"And the only reason why did so, Kratos, was because you were truly something special that I saw in your world of nothing but utter bloodshed, greed, hatred and death. Honestly, nothing seems to pique my interests these days and when it does, it's probably something dumb or completely useless- However _**YOU**_...Kratos, definitely made me stay to watch the show, but more importantly you of course".

Again the woman paused, and Kratos never stopped staring into her eyes reading them for any inch of deceit or twisted evil like all the Olympians had when they spoke to him, but found nothing of that nature- although the woman didn't look back into his own dark brown eyes as she stared at the wall in front of her and went on talking...

"Understanding where you come from, I don't mind you hesitating to calm down and trust me since Gods have done nothing but rob you of your family, friends- even though you had none or killed them all – your humanity and freedom. I also don't mind how you keep trying to pierce my soul with those calculating eyes trying to find any reason to seriously ring my neck and punch me till my face in nonexistent like you did with- you know who(raises eyebrow to kratos). So let's cut to the chase here, Kratos".

The woman stood up from her position causing Kratos to think she might do something but calmed down as soon as he saw her walk three steps forward then turned to him as she stared into his dark brown eyes with her light brown eyes and said...

"Your life, your existence, your very being is something I seriously can't allow to end, Kratos. You have seen and done things mere mortals of all kinds could never hope to do and survive from seeing or doing, and your soul is no longer what it used to be the moment you vowed vengeance on your Father and his family. What I am trying to see is that I wish to offer you a clean slate, Kratos. A second chance were you don't have to live like everyday is your last, but a second chance were you get what you have lost in your world-

"I've heard that all before, Shinto God, so forgive me if I don't seem please at your offer, or my loss of interest in anything you have to say!".

"You're right...Which is why I went and done this to prove my point that I am completely serious about what I am offering you, Kratos".

The woman walked to the door, opened it as she peeked her outside of it and muttered "You can come in now. He was just about to fight me if I didn't do something(eye-rolls)".

What Kratos saw made him go through a different sets of emotions. Surprise...Joy...Disbelief...Sadness...then anger as he stood then rushed to Amaterasu only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrists with a pair of arms hugging his right leg tightly, then two different hands touching his shoulders firmly...

"Brother no! We are not an Illusion!".

"It really is us, my son!".

"This isn't some sort of trickery! Please believe us, my love!".

"Daddy don't hurt her!".

All these voices made Kratos freeze up in his step as his heart began to beat faster and faster the more each voice came to mind, and the only thing he could do was stop himself as he looked down and remain silent again as those haunting images of his life came to his mind once more. No one said a thing as they all watched him tense up before they notice a single tear drop fall from his hidden face, and the small girl hugging his leg hugged even tighter as she said...

"It's us, Daddy!...It's us...please don't cry".

Amaterasu finally spoke up as she said to Kratos "When I found you in a pull of your own blood wishing for it all to end, I knew you became a man who had nothing to loose...and at the same time a man with nothing to live for as you have reached the end of the path you set out for yourself. The only way I could make this second chance worthy was by really doing what your Gods failed to do and refused...and that was give you real purpose, Kratos".

Kratos picked up the small girl hugging his right leg and held her with his right arm at his side as he looked at her with glass eyes and a frown, then pinched her sides causing her to giggle as she said "Hehehe! Daddy that tickles! Stop- Hehehe!".

He turned to the elderly woman and took hold of her right hand with his own, and she reached for Kratos's face and caressed it as she said "My handsome and strong son. My, have you grown so much(smiles sadly)! I'm sorry for everything you have been put through as a child".

Kratos tensed up when he he felt a pair of arms go around his hips with two mounds of flesh press up against his back as another voice spoke to him...

"My love. Remember the day you came back from hunting and I asked you to bring me the best pig you could find in the woods, only for you to bring a think and muscled one with our daughter on your shoulders calling her the best and most beautiful pig you have ever found in the world?".

Kratos turned to his left as he felt a strong pat on his back and snicker as the man besides him spoke up "I remember we once ventured into the forest looking for our first creature to battle and kill since we grew tired of sparring with one another. But our hunt ended with a rabbit that bested you causing you to roar in anger awaking a sleeping bear we both ran from as if our lives depended on our pace of speed.(Grunts and smiles) It is us, Kratos. Don't let the past tell you not to believe your eyes anymore".

After a few more moments of silence, Kratos placed the girl down and looked at the four people in front of him knew very well with open teary eyes.

His mother, Callisto.

His Brother, Deimos.

His wife, Lysandra...and His beautiful daughter, Calliope, pouting at him with eyes full of tears as she said "You left me all alone in that forest chasing that nasty lady! That was mean, Daddy!".

Kratos said noting before he looked down to his feet and sighed trying to keep his emotions in check not wanting to let them out in the open, then he looked over his shoulder to the Amaterasu and spoke to her with a low voice "Please give a moment if you can...I-

"No need to tell me... I'll be back in a flick of the wrist(small smile)". The lady walked out of the room and closed the door behind her just as Kratos fell to his knees and wept openly...The woman frowned to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stop the tears that also fell from her eyes as she could hear the rest of the family weeping as well in the other room...

"I...have to make sure this works...I need...to make sure this works...He...deserves this".

* * *

… **.THE SHINTO GOD OF WAR...**

* * *

The door opened with Calliope's head peeking out looking up to Amaterasu who was leaning against the wall with back and her right foot smoking calmly without a care in the- well not the world since she isn't there- and said "Uhm...Daddy says you can come in now( _coughs lightly_ )".

"Oh! Sorry( _Quickly stomps down the_ _cigarette_ _and blow_ _s_ _the smoke_ _away_ ) I'll be right there, sweetie".

The woman followed Calliope back into the room to see Kratos now sitting at the bench with his entire family and Calliope sitting on his lap with Lysandra fastening her hair into a long braid going down her back...

"I..take it you finally want to hear me out now-

"I thank you for doing this, but please...I would like to ask why are you doing this in the first place, Shinto God(narrows eyes). If you are who you say are and claim to be what you told me, then I need to know why would a Goddess from another world with no business watching over mine would go through such lengths for someone like myself. I no longer hold the power I use to have after I killed Zeus as I released it when I struck myself with the blade of Olympus, so you must understand why I find it hard to believe you did all of this for no reason. My history with your kind as made me who I am today so again...you will have to forgive me for my hostility against you and your _**'offer'**_ ".

"M-my reasons are...selfish yes, but not to put someone or something in any harm of any sort, Kratos. If you can just listen to me, I will tell you my reasons and not leave a single thing out when the time is right, and then you can decide to believe me or not and do whatever it is you wish". Kratos never changed his serious expression with narrowed eyes, but nodded to Amaterasu making her breath a sigh of relief before she tried to calm her nerves and stood up straight as she spoke up...

"Like I said before Kratos, among the many living beings I have watched over from not just your world but many others as well, whether they were human or creatures of the day or night, you were the most unique one of them all. The things you have been through and the power you had has changed you in more ways then you can think of.

Of course your mission of revenge against the Olympians showed me that in it's wake you left nothing but a trail of havoc hand destruction as you- Ahem! - destroyed your world and quite possibly the balance of it as well, but that only happened before you honestly had your revenge and hatred for Zeus and the Olympians driving you to such careless acts of Death as whoever tried to stop you would end up dead...(gulps a down a lump of saliva) So my main point of bringing you here and giving you back your family...is to actually give you a life with real and honest purpose, and the power you had but so, so much more then before".

Amaterasu wasn't doing so well with her explanation as it seemed the more she talked, the more Kratos's body language shifted with his face slowly morphing into a scowl, and these reactions lead to the Queen of the Shinto Pantheon honestly beginning to get scared for her life- Immortal or not. Why wouldn't she be so scared? It was only just a few hours ago she witness this mere mortal of a man before her climb up a huge mountain with massive Titans, reach the top and kill every single Olympian one by one with the Earth crumbling from the Death of each God, then eventually getting to Zeus and literally turning the Lighting God's face into tomato paste with his bare mortal hands.

Call her what you want, but Amaterasu is a person who doesn't let her power, position and Godly grace not go to her head. Is she scared of Zeus?...Fuck Yes! The man has pulled of feats not even her siblings couldn't dream of doing! Not to mention the Spartan sitting calmly before her can actually smell her fear and see it from the sweat coming down her forehead and her shaking hands...

 _'Calm down, girl! You've dealt even worse things in your long exhausting and boring life before! You can't let this...fearless man who has snapped the neck of Gods like breaking an egg over a plate scare you so bad!...(Whimpers)I really hope he doesn't-_

"So in other words...you brought me here...to your dimension...with the idea of turning me a God again...Is that what you are actually telling me?" said Kratos who removed Calliope from his lap and placed her on her mother's instead, then stood up as he walked up to Amaterasu and waited for her to reply as the scowl never left his face with his arms crossing over his chest.

Everyone remained silent as the watched the two Goddess and former God stare at each other, as one was trying to search for any deception in the other with those cold-hard dark brown eyes ignoring the ocean of fear he could sense...And the other seeing her life flash before her eyes.

Gulping down a huge lump of saliva and nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Amaterasu summoned the last inch of her courage and replied "...Y-yes...Kratos...T-th-that is what I am asking you( _immediately looks down_ _hiding her face from Kratos's stern gaze_ )".

Kratos said nothing as he continued to stare down the female Deity before him with his unblinking eyes- which to Amaterasu felt like years and years passing by as she could feel her youth getting suck out of her like a water-depended flower in the desert...

Finally, Kratos's stern gaze reverted back to normal with him sighing as he turned his back from Amaterasu and spoke with a low and calm voice...

"You have done what the Olympians could not do for me, and even though I still don't know your reasoning for all these righteous acts towards me...I feel that turning your offer down wouldn't help anyone here especially myself since I am no longer in my world and I am in yours, and as such, I have to do what any father, husband, brother and son would do for his family which his think for those he cares for before himself".

Sitting back down on his spot on the bench, Kratos looked back to Amaterasu with eyes that show she has his complete attention with his face becoming a calm expression along with his body language now being laid back as he took back Calliope from his wife and had her sit on his lap again...

"I am at your service...Amaterasu. Leader & Queen of the Shinto Pantheon...What would you have me do for you?". At these words, the beautiful Shinto Queen released a huge breath of relief as she muttered to herself "Geez! I thought I was gonna die!".

Deimos chuckled at this gaining the attention of his brother and said "Your name puts fear in the Gods of other worlds, brother. Your reputation truly proceeds you even from beyond the stars. At least these Gods are smart enough to actually know you can bring them down to a mortals level without even being at their level of grace and power".

"She claims to have been watching me since my birth, Deimos...I am not surprised at her respect and fear of me at all. I can tell she is more wise and smart...then _**them**_ " said Kratos.

"That I am!(grins). I am absolutely terrified of you, Kratos, and I am a God whose smart enough to know who she can order around and bark at, but know when she is the one who needs to be the well-behaved little girl and not anger the big scary adults in the room who have battled monstrous creatures, powerful historical figures, titans and Gods and act like that was just a warm up! Fufufu!". Amaterasu stilled herself and relaxed before she continued...

"Look Kratos, I know I've said this before, but I know everything about you from start to finish. And I feel that you deserve so much more then what you were given before. And you're wrong to say that power has left you when it has managed to stay _**AND**_ change you at the same time. I mean, look at yourself now. You clearly think before you speak, you do your best to keep your emotions in check and you are slowly digesting the fact that you are free from the effects of your past actions and personality. The hope you were introduced to has given you more then just power...but it gave you the piece of mind you never had, and that is clearly all the more proof that you really have moved on from who you used to be.

Yes the inner Spartan inside of you still lives, but now that you have your family, you are realizing that this truly is a second chance at life and a miracle you refused to believe could happen since you didn't have that sense of you hope you have now. So please...do your best to believe me when I say your new ascension will not take you away from them or bring you back to your old life, but it will rather introduce you to a new one along with your family, Kratos".

The Leading Shinto Goddess took a deep breath then exhaled before she continued...

"I know I still haven't told you my reasons as to why I am doing this, but please understand that I know where you come from as even my own family was put through the same torturous journey your family has been through in a way...and as humanly cliche as this is gonna sound, I wanted to help you and save you so badly from the life you lived back in your world, Kratos, but there was a reason as to why I forced myself to let you be and continue down that path you set out for yourself ending those Olympians along with the titans and the world as it is along with them".

"And I deeply thank you for that, and this as well, Shinto God. However, as I said before, I am in your service, Amaterasu of the Shinto Gods. I am as you said in a different place now, and all I can do is take the offer you have given me which is ascension into your pantheon. So please tell me...what would you have me do for you" said Kratos.

Shocked from the answer Kratos gave her, Amaterasu remained silent at this before she cracked a smile while thinking to herself _'I pour my heart out and it didn't get to him at all. Good to know_ _I'm_ _right about his inner Spartan still being there'._

"Alright. Right now I can't explain too much since we aren't in the Heavens of my world where I reside, but what I want is for you to fill a missing seat with some new ones that I have on my council which is the God of Chaos, Weaponry...and War. All the weapons and powers you had from before will be given to you, but your ascension will allow to do more since you will have multiple domains to control which are the ones I just said.

Once you become a God, you and your family will spend some time in one of my private dimensions where you will train to hone all your powers- old and new – and the various capabilities you will gain from your domains, and of course learn your domains thoroughly. Once that happens, a coronation will be made introducing you in the Shinto Pantheon, then later to the other pantheons as well. However, before you can take travel to that world with me, there is this one TIIIINY favor I need to ask you of which involves you and your family rejoining the Earth of my Dimension, but you will do as you please down there, so long as you do this one thing I ask".

Kratos nodded to what Amaterasu said to him, but before he answered her with a question he turned to his family to see if they were okay with everything the Shinto Goddess has said and requested of not just him but his entire family.

"It is of course a new life for us all Brother, and although it pains my pride knowing you'll be the head of our family again, I know that this time you will do what's right for all of us with nothing telling you otherwise" said Deimos.

"My love, just as Amaterasu has said you have changed when you gained hope in your heart, and you now have the piece of mind that allows you to think for those you care for first before yourself. I had always loved you even when you killed mercilessly back then. But now Kratos, you have my absolute & complete trust anything you decide for this family because I know you have our best interests at heart" said Lysandra who kissed Kratos on the lips and touched foreheads with him before she pulled back and allowed Kratos's mother Callisto to speak as well...

"You have been given a second chance my son, with it, we shall all follow you and obey you as you are now the leader of this family. Spartan traditions no longer apply to us like they did before, but I know that you still and will always be a Spartan no matter how much humanity you gain. Do not be hesitant of us, Kratos, as I promise on the behalf of this family that we will never leave your side again".

The words Callisto said warmed the hearts of everyone in the room with Amaterasu smiling knowing why she said that to him. Kratos, with a smile **(AN/: Yes, a smile!)** turned to his daughter and looked at her awaiting for her reply only for her to asked her father "Will there be pigs where we are going, daddy?".

Everyone laughed at this as Kratos gave a chuckle before he responded to his daughter "Yes, there will be pigs where we are going, my child". With a clap of the hands Amaterasu smiled gaining everyone's attention as she spoke up...

"Then it's settled. Plans will be put into motion as soon as your training is done. However, Kratos...As I said before there is this one small favor I need to ask of you when you travel into my world with your family".

Kratos, who is now standing besides the Beautiful Shinto Goddess watching his Family smile and converse with another happily, turned to her with a nod signaling to her that he has her attention for what she's asking of him, and Amaterasu look back at him smirking with a glint in her eyes appearing for a brief few seconds as she said...

"I need you to...take and raise a certain child...as if he was your own".

 **To Be Continued**

 **Special Closing Theme Song: Shiro Sagisu – Recollection II**

* * *

 _AN/: First off, I know what I was doing when I made him call Amaterasu a 'Shinto God' instead of 'Shinto Goddess' so please don't correctly me on that, but I do apologies for any other noticeable mistakes I did not fix in this chapter. I don't have anything else to say except for please R &R as it helps me push out more updates._

 _Please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and stay safe out there!_


	2. Genesis Of Sparta

_AN/: Sup Everyone! Chapter 2 of The Shinto God Of War and I am totally thrilled to give you this update!_

 _Putting that aside I'd like to thank you all for reading my stuff and giving it the time of the day. Seriously, thanks._

 _I notice that people don't review as often as they used to before, so now I naturally depend on views to see if the story is relevant or not- But please do review! I'd also like to apologies for any mistakes I couldn't clear out in the last chapter as I do not have a beta reader...yet- But I will do my honest best to get one for you guys and I also apologies for the mistakes and errors in here as well in advance if they will be there._

 _Also, feel free to let me know if you guys want Calliope to be paired with someone, or getting a Yuri Harem considering just how her character will be become in this story. How is it you ask? READ TO FIND OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT! **(Insert Joker grin)**._

 _And another thing! If you read the last chapter you should remember Amaterasu telling Kratos that he is going to fill up a number of seats in her pantheon. By this I meant that Kratos will sit on one seat that holds up multiple seats/Domains, so please don't think it was an error on my part._

 _One last thing before I go...just kidding- **ON WITH THE STORY IN THE MIGHTY NAME OF KRATOS!**_

 _ **Chapter inserts:**_

Hm! _ **\- Kratos's snicker**_

Hehe _ **\- Naruto's Chuckle**_

 **STAB _\- body-stabbing sound effect_**

 _ **Current Age of Naruto, Sarada and members of Team 8 & 10: 14**_

* * *

Centuries...

...Centuries have past since that time Kratos found himself in the Universe of the Shinto Gods, and his meeting with the their queen and Leader Amaterasu.

Not much has changed since then...okay that's understatement. Sooooooo~ much has changed since then, and in the eyes of Kratos, everything was actually going well.

After moments of Kratos ascending to his Shinto godhood and being given his old weapons and powers back, he and his family were sent to live in one of Amaterasu's large private dimensions for the time being of his training and preparation to take control of seats/domains. When Amaterasu told the family of 5 that the place they will be living is large, they didn't think she meant a whole oversize city filled with stores for clothes and food, libraries the size of schools, gardens being the size of towns and forestry that went on for days.

Much to say the family was pleased...well one of them was more then please when they told her of the entertainment she would have like being able to learn how to play instruments from her old world and this new one, something called 'TV' and also getting her own petting zoo...or a whole zoo thereof.

Callisto was offered her youth back by Amaterasu, but decided against the idea stating that her time as a young woman has past and she would rather remain the elder of the family if anything. Most were confused by this but both Kratos and Deimos explained that while their mother was extremely beautiful back then, her looks came at a great cost as she didn't get to really enjoy it much considering how she was raped by Zeus, then later tortured by Hera and some of her daughters when she was captured and locked away in Atlantis,

This brought back sad memories for the mother of Kratos, but she of course told them that while the wounds are still fresh, this second chance at life will help her deal with them and later heal completely. Amaterasu told her that she will still leave the offer on the table for her if she ever so desires it.

Deimos trained along side his brother for a short while, but he was quickly introduced to the rest of the Shinto gods as he wanted to immediately meet them all when he was told of who they are. That and he took notice of how Callisto and Lysandra were allowed to go there with Kratos not knowing so he asked if he could come as with them for once.

The one person Deimos was interest in meeting was Raijin. The reason for this was the fact Raijin has similar domains to Zeus. He also wanted to see just how big this family of Gods and Goddesses are since Amaterasu would always claim her Pantheon is the strongest among the other three.

It actually turns out that the family is quite small as it only consists of Izanami, the mother of the Shinto gods. Amaterasu being the first born of the family and the strongest, Susanoo being the second born.

Ryujin being the third. Raijin being the fourth, then a small dark-skinned baby girl being the last born of the family...Shinigami.

Amaterasu explained to Deimos that her family honestly wasn't always this small before as it used to be the largest Pantheon among the other three. However, a civil war broke out in the family when her parents got into a fight over something she calls "Soooo~ humanly cliche". One large portion of the family stood with the father while she and her four siblings minus one baby sister who was still sucking from Izanami's breasts sided with her mother.

You didn't need to ask who won the battle and who lost, but the father being who he is could not be killed into oblivion like the rest leaving Amaterasu and her Mother Izanami to one option which is sealing him away in something strong enough to contain him and absorb his infinite powers, but for now they have him locked up in one of Amaterasu's private dimension for the time being.

While Izanami is still fertile for impregnation, the only person who can give her children is Izanagi and no other deity can. According to Amaterasu this is actually a stipulation that is apart of her parents' marriage, and if anyone dared to sleep with her mother, _**"Your dick would do more then**_ _ **shrivel up and**_ _ **burn like fish on a stick roasted in the hot summer"**_.

That and Izanami refused to even take the sperm of her husband seeing as she has most likely cursed his nuts by now to prevent him from sleeping and or raping any other Goddess giving birth to more rotten Deities like himself into the family.

So because of this, Amaterasu knew that if she needed to repopulate her family and fill up those seats, she needed to travel to various god-less dimensions and find humans she deemed worthy enough to ascend and become apart of her pantheon.

Upon hearing this, Deimos was able to decipher one of the reasons as to why he and the rest of his family were brought here, and what Callisto and Lysandra knew of since they were told of this on the moments of their arrival into this dimension.

And it just so happens that Kratos and his entire family were truly lucky to be chosen as they just so happen to be in the right place at the right time.

Deimos spent some time getting know the family, and to his shock they were no different from any regular human family he could think in the same numbers as them. None of Amaterasu's siblings acted like the Gods of his world especially Raijin as he seems to be the person who always lights up everyone's day with impractical jokes and pranks, kind of like how Calliope does in their family.

Of course after his time with the Shinto family, Amaterasu asked Deimos to keep the part of why the family is so small and why chose them to himself as she wanted Kratos to know of this once he was fully ascended and made a Shinto God.

It's not like she didn't want to tell him right away, but the Shinto queen still feared that Kratos might not like hearing this right now and he might loose trust in her. Deimos understood this, and agreed to keep the secrets so long as she promised to tell Kratos eventually on her own accord since the rest of the family already knows now.

With Kratos, his training was going well and he started to learn more about his numerous new powers and abilities, along with what pantheons really are, how a God fulfills his or her duties to their domains and other things too with his wife teaching him things when he wasn't training himself, which was strange to Kratos as he doesn't remember his wife being this knowledgeable before. But he kept quiet about it seeing as he would asked her eventually as to how she got to know all of this sometime later.

He did spent time with his family of course, and he did get to know Amaterasu more as time went by.

From the time he spent talking to her and sparring with her, his relationship with the shinto queen gradually grew to something Kratos never thought he would have one day.

And that is a friend.

The more he was around her, he found out how she reacted to some of things he went through in his life, and how she came to her respect and fear of him...but in truth, she actually looked up to Kratos not just for his undying will to never give up even when the odds were seriously telling him there was no survival, but how he survived everything he went through and how he held a high head through all his failures, betrayal and strife right up until he eventually ended the path he set out for himself.

Another couple of 100 years has passed, and Kratos was finally ready for his coronation and full ascension into Shinto Godhood, but of course when Amaterasu told him what she told Deimos, the former Greek God of War wasn't alone in his coronation which of course shocked Kratos to his very core.

His entire family filled up a bunch of seats that used to belong to Amaterasu's dead siblings.

While Kratos at first was angered by this, he wasn't truly angry enough to do something drastic or violent about it for in his words said to a scared and shaking Amaterasu...

" _ **This is something you could have just told me the moment we met and not keep me out of it while my family knew well of this before me. How could I not sense their Godly aura when I was reunited with them?".**_

As for the domains his family took, that was an explanation the author would talk about for another time...soon.

So after a short time in the heavens, Kratos and his family finally descended down to Earth to help Kratos in the task Amaterasu asked of him- but of course, Kratos had free reign of how he would go about joining Humanity, and this pleased the Spartan God greatly as he had a number of things he wanted to bring with him into the world of Shinobi

So anyway, Kratos chose the begin of clan wars to arrive in this new strange world, and immediately he put a number of his plans into work so he and his family could fit in nicely...with other reasons among that one of course.

The first plan was starting a clan and taking up some civilians to join whether they were normal, poor or rich, it really did not matter to the Spartan God. Kratos had sent out his wife and mother to put out notices in small villages and countries that a new clan is being formed and they are opening doors to anyone who would like to join.

Deimos and a grown-up Calliope were sent to other parts of the world besides the Elemental nations to do the same as well, but not to humans only.

Back at the Elemental nations the other clans did not pay attention to this at first...but when three new members of the said clan came back looking slightly taller and bigger then before, they arrogantly challenged 10 members of the Terumi clan to fight and WON with just a shield and sword dressed in some shiny roman-looking armor with a helmet that has a small red broom at the top and they came out absolutely unharmed from a fight with people who could spit out corrosion and Lava.

People started getting very interested into this new mysterious clan and just what exactly were they giving the people who joined them.

Within months, hundreds of people joined the clan, and some of the small clans grew wary of this as they sent out there own clan members to go search the location and see just what exactly was going on in there. However, when the spies of the said clans returned, they didn't come back the same way they left as they were either missing an arm, a leg, both arms or both legs, or they were two scared to speak of what they saw and witnessed and they all had this tattoo on their foreheads that said "Banned and Banished From Sparta".

Having enough of this, a small gathering of clan heads approached the gates of the large town named Sparta and called out the leader of the clan. The gates opened and allowed them into the strangely large piece of land owned by this clan as they were escorted in around the place, and what they saw gave these numbers of reactions:

Shock

Awe

Wonder

Curiosity

Jealousy

Anger...but mostly fear above all else.

Besides the fact that the place didn't look that much different from Amekagure No Sato as in the large amount of Skyscrapers and roads with homes well built with all the necessities to live and a very large castle in the far back but visible enough to see from the entrance, the place looked quite magical and magnificent to the clan heads that visited this large town fit to be a village by size and population alone.

The streets were filled with people doing all sorts of things, but their weren't just humans as there were humanoid creatures with either horns, gills, wings, tails or different colored skin living among the human populace of this weird and strange environment. As lively as the streets looked, the visitors could not find a single homeless person anywhere, nor could they find any signs of crime as well.

One of the few things that shocked them the most was seeing the trees talk with the people of town, the newspapers/framed pictures/photos move instead of being still, some of the children being able to make Earthly elements like water and fire do anything by the wave of the hand and a few words instead of handsigns and a technique name...

..But what shocked them the most was sensing no chakra at all in this place. No one had any chakra- and I mean nobody and nothing had it! Not a single trace could be sensed no matter how far they tried to look for it, and this caused a large sense of both surprise and fear in those these men and women touring the place.

Eventually they came to the large castle and met Kratos outside of it. With an expression void of emotions, Kratos asked the clan heads why have they called him out, and the clan heads asked a many of questions related to what they saw here in his 'Town' like how is all of this possible, were does he come from and who is he.

The only thing that Kratos did was tell them that if they wish to know all the answers they seek they must simply fight one his best warriors in something called a 'Colosseum' and only then will he indulge them. The clan head of the Terumi clan and another clan head accepted challenge when they saw who their opponent would be a young man aged 22 not wearing the armor they saw but he only had a pair of red silk pants with matching bots on and one of the swords they saw for a weapon.

The fight was anything but fair...to the clan heads. The boy was incredibly fast as his attacks would hit hard and they couldn't land one single hit or jutsu on him as they tried countless times as the young man was to fast to land an attack on. One jutsu did make it's mark, and the Terumi clan head thought he had won the fight single-handedly, only for the speedy young man to do a slow walk out of the fire and ready his sword as he said _**"If you aim to kill me with what you just did, then so will I!"**_.

The other clan head stood and watched as the Terumi clan head was slaughtered into nothing but stew as the boy became nothing but a blur, and the woman screamed _**"I forfeit!**_ _ **PLEASEDON'TKILLME!**_ _ **"**_ as soon as the young man turned to her with eyes flashing the symbol of the clan in his light green eyes as his body cackled with gold lightning right around.

Once they were escorted out of the town which they were told is not that but a 'City' named Sparta, the news of what they saw spread like wild fire across the elemental nations...

...But only a few believed them.

It wasn't until the last day of the clan wars where the rest of world finally saw them as that was the day a number of 6 clans faced the might of 300 men of the said clan all in one battlefield, and that battle was all but a fight as it what called slaughter house by those who witness it.

Many other clans fighting were stopped by the same amount of men from Kratos's army, while not killed the injuries they faced were strong enough to send a message that the war was over...

….But again, only a few believed them.

The clan wars ended with one fight between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. 200 Shinobi on both sides ready to fight to the death. But that was shortly stopped and interrupted by the infamous 300 with Kratos and the young man from before leading the army straight into battle.

Again, it was anything but a fight, but only a few who tried to deal killing blows died by the hand of this invincible army. Kratos fought both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju on his own with nothing but his iconic blades of chaos and a few surprises as well that were able to go toe to toe with the Ninjutsu of the two men of the Senju clan an Uchiha clan...

….and the two Kami of Shinobi would never forget the words who spoke to them when he brutally beat them both and ended the fight with not a single scratch on his body...

" _ **This pathetic war is over, Senju. Go build a village with your Husband over there. Myself and my people will no longer be ignored anymore! Our clan Name maybe called The Omega Clan...but we are...SPARTANS!".**_

After the clan wars, and the formation of villages in all the countries of the Elemental nations. The 'Omega Clan' lead by Kratos along with the city of the clan named 'Sparta' became fully known by everyone in the Elemental Nations. And while some like the Terumi clan made enemies with them, the Daimyo of all the countries were practically begging to have Kratos and his Clan moved into one of their countries, only for all of them hiss, sneer and glare at the fire daimyo and they found out that the Sparta is actually situated in the Fire country.

When Kratos had met all the Kage and Daimyo at the first Kage Summit, he was many of questions from everyone in the room. Questions ranging from the magic his clan possesses, the different range of species that live in his City, and what is his relationship with Konoha and the fire country.

Kratos took deep offense to one Daimyo and Kage who demanded that Kratos forcefully share his magic, weapons and resources with everyone just like they were demanding Hashirama to share the Bijuu. However, unlike the Shodaime Hokage who did his best to keep the peace and agreed to share the bijuu to create a power balance, Kratos had a different answer for everyone there...

" _ **You people are driven by a cycle of hate, and a bloodline of Greed that runs deep in the bones of your ancestors. Nothing is ever enough for you, and when you see something you don't have you immediately want it for yourselves and you will exploit as much as you can before you toss it aside as if it meant nothing to you or it was just a means to end.**_

 _ **Everything my City and it's people has is there's and there's alone! From the magic, the weapons, the knowledge and resources, nothing will be shared with you greedy self-loathing, easy-to hate, pasty slobs of of human flesh! However, talking won't get you no where with me so I will make this as simple as I can for you illiterate, simple and feeble minded disgusting ants!**_

 _ **If me and my people loose to you all, we will gladly submit to your demands and perish from this world leaving no trace of our existence just like the lost Otsutsuki Clan. But if we do win, You will all owe me something of great importance in the future. Something your great grand children will pay for while all of you here will be dead as your bodies will be taken back to Sparta to rot in the ground acting as compost for my mother's garden, plants and trees! If you want the things you have demanded from me...then I, Kratos of The Great Omega Clan And the Great city Sparta, declare war on everyone single one of you here besides the Leaf Village and Fire Country! We shall meet on my land outside of my glorious City Sparta".**_

And from that statement, a war started that was forever engraved in the History of the Elemental nations with the tall tales of The Omega clan and it's great City called Sparta. The war that started was known as The First Great Shinobi Spartan War.

It only went on for 2 months as the people that arrived at the battle field were Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Taki and Suna. Once Kratos and the young man now known as Barry arrived leading only a mere 300 Spartans to the battle did the war truly began...A war that the 5 villages believed they had in the bag with numbers and 8 jinchuriki on their side as they faced nothing but a bunch of powerless and war-crazed humans that looked high of supplements and steroids.

Boy, we're they so wrong.

In a mere few minutes, the numbers of the Shinobi on the battle field were cut down down to a shocking 75% percent while the Spartans lost half from the constant attacks of the transformed Jinchuriki, the kage and some members of other clans on the battlefield. The Jinchuriki though did not last in the fight as they were quickly subdued by Kratos all on his own while Barry fought the remaining 25% percent not killing but injuring them on Kratos's orders to leave a message to those who did not take part in this war as the survivors can live to speak many tales of what happened in this war.

Once the Jinchuriki were down for the count, three Kage were left on the battle while the others were killed by the super fast Barry and some Spartans leaving Kumo, Iwa and Kiri's kage to face Kratos alone.

Again, they thought they had the fight in the bag when they notice Kratos walk up to them with nothing but the Nemean Cestus believing that they are just a pair of oversize gloves shaped like the head of a lion that probably throws out some minor shock waves...

...Only for them to be more wrong then they were before, and pay dearly for insulting these weapons too.

The fight wasn't even a fight with Kratos making the first move jumping high up into the sky then coming down to ground with his right fist cocked back and punching the ground creating one mother of a sinkhole that swallowed the three remaining Kage into the burning Core of the Earth then immediately closing up afterward from Kratos praying to his mother Callisto. The small number of Shinobi witnessing this had two options left and that was to either surrender and beg for their lives, or run as fast as they can before Barry could catch up to them and take their dead bodies back to Sparta like Kratos said and act as Compose for the City and his Mother's Garden.

With the Spartans coming out victorious in the war, all the villages that took part were forced to sign the agreement that the people of Sparta aka The Omega Clan and their Leader Kratos are well allowed to take anything of High Value from them within the span of 500 years. Anything ranging from a clan to their Jinchuriki, and this didn't seat well with all of them...but they knew better then to try and argue with Kratos since the last time they did.

Since then, Kratos and his people were never bothered again, and they didn't take part in the two shinobi wars that happened since that time because of the Agreement the Fire Daimyo was forced to sign by the vote of the other Daimyo of the Elemental Nations.

The agreement that anyone from Sparta, whether they are apart of the Spartan Army or not, are to never aid both Konohagakure No Sato and Hi No Kuni in any Shinobi War that is to take place.

Kratos was greatly amused by this demand so he agreed to sign on the agreement with a nothing but a stoic expression and eyes that hold total Apathy and a glee of trickery inside them.

However, he reminded them again of the 1st Shinobi & Spartan War and told them of the agreement their villages signed making the Daimyos look down in anger sneering under their breath and glaring at the back of Kratos as he left with a happy Fire Daimyo that grinned from ear to ear looking like the Grinch of Christmas.

The only negative thing that has happened in that time was the death of Barry that happened on a diplomatic mission he was sent on by the order of Kratos and the Nadaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Barry was sent there to deliver a message to one of the clans that wished to join Konoha, only for it to be set as a trap meant to kill Barry then take his body back to Kumo to examine it and discover the secrets of The Omega Clan's Spartan Army.

Because of the hidden clause that came with the agreement Kratos had signed, he could not call war upon Kumo for what they did, but Kratos wasn't that worried about what would happened to Barry's body and what they had planned to do with it as he already had contingency plans put in place of this ever happening to the super fast young man...

...Contingency plans that killed the Nadaime Raikage and all those who were involved in the trap as an undead Barry rose from wherever he was and viciously murdered the people that killed him with nothing but the memories of his death providing the targets for a short 15 minutes before he finally fell down never moving again as his body disintegrated to mere ashes that blew away with the wind.

During and After the two shinobi wars, Sparta's relationship with Hi No Kuni and Konoha grew from leaps and bounds as Konoha built a small mansion for the Omega clan riiiiiight~ next to the Hokage Tower. Kratos, since the first friendship he made with Amaterasu, made friends with a number of people he deemed tolerable, interesting, likable, or rather people he has come to respect for what they have done and who they are, but there were only two people Kratos grew to care for greatly as if they were family to him.

Two people he nearly both lost on the night of the Kyuubi Attack...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Standing on the Stone head of the Nadaime hokage staring into the eyes of the Kyuubi roaring at him from a far is the Yondaime hokage is dressed in his battle attire with his Haori moving with the wind...

The Kyuubi gave a Minato a hate-filled gaze as it charged up a Bijuudama aimed to destroy the mountain of hokage stone heads **(AN/: Forget the name of this Mountain)** and Konoha as well. But Minato, glaring down at the sharingan genjutsu-possessed Kyuubi, held his pronged kunai with his right hand making a triangular shape with both of his hands and said "I know you aren't yourself right now...but I won't let you destroyed this".

The large ball of Bijuu chakra came shooting out the Kyuubi's mouth racing towards it's target. Minato was just about to form a portal of sorts using the seals in his pronged kunai to shift the target of the Bijuudama far out of the village, but froze up in shock when another portal of totally different energy formed right in front of his own(Think of the back of a Yu-Gi-Oh card).

The Ball of Bijuu chakra got sucked right in and disappeared as if it never existed, and Minato relaxed for moment as he breath a sigh of relie-

" **YOU IMBICILE!".**

"HAAAA!". Minato jump in shock and fell flat on his butt, but quickly stood up and turned to see the owner of the voice being Kratos staring down at him with a glare that could melt down stone into mettle.

Kratos no longer bares the same Spartan clothes he used to wear as now he has on a pair of red & black boots at his feet with black shorts going down half way across his knees bearing a red Omega symbol. Like always Kratos's upper body has no clothing but he does have a cape sitting on his shoulders through gold shoulder guards strapped to his chest **(AN/: Think of a cap** **e** **attached to those things Football players where on their shoulders. You guys know I live in South Africa so I have no idea what they call those things)**.

The fabric of the cape is a shiny gloss red bearing the same Omega symbol on his shorts but only in black and bigger. Kratos still has the same pale skin as he did before along with the red markings, but his goatee has grown into a big Beard and his eyes have changed from their dark brown to a near gold but light brown color...

"K-Kratos! What the hell are you doing hear?!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME THE VERY MOMENT THIS DISASTER HAPPENED! **AND JUST HOW DID HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE?!".**

"I can answer that, Kratos-sama".

Both Minato and Kratos turned to the third voice seeing the masked man Minato saw in the cave holding his son hostage and taking his wife Kushina away. Kratos narrowed his eyes at this man, but spoke to Minato without turning to look at him...

"Was he the one who did all of this, Minato?".

"Hai. Listen, Kratos, I know this is sudden, but I'm gonna need your help protecting my son and Kushina while I try and come up with a plan to-

"Say no more...my friend. I'll be there with there your son as soon as you're ready. I know what you want to do".

Just as Kratos was about to pat Minato's shoulder, the masked man ran up to the two with his hands out attempting to in-sneer them into his kamui.

Kratos, without even flinching, quickly smacked away the masked man with the back of his right hand right into the sky then landing far away into a forest with a sickening thud causing a crater from the impact of his landing. The Masked Man stood groggily while muttering to himself "That was a bad idea" but instead got into a battle stance as the yondaime Hokage Minato appeared before him in a Yellow flash...

"This...ends... **NOW!** ".

In the Hokage mansion, resting in a baby crib hugging her new born baby with all the strength she could muster crying as she did so is Kushina Uzumaki silently sobbing as her blonde haired baby boy cried loudly...

"Shhh...( _Sob_ )Don't cry, Naru-chan...M-mommy's here now, okay?...( _Sob_ )Everything's gonna be okay".

In a wave of gold and red fire appears Kratos who instantly walks up to the Baby crib and frowns sadly at the sight before him...

"Kushina, my dear. I am so sorry for all of this to happen to you and your family. If only I had been in that cave with you and Minato..." said Kratos, but Kushina wiped away the tears from her eyes she spoke up "It's not your fault, K-kratos...and besides, you're here now(smiles). You can heal me and help Minato seal the Kyuubi back into me and-

"Kushina, you know that cannot happen even with my involvement. As much as this will anger you, your husband tells me that the only way to stop the Kyuubi is by-

"N-No!...Please!...You can't let him do this, Kratos! There has to be another way! The life of a Jinchuriki is one of suffering and loneliness! You can't let Minato seal the Kyuubi into Naruto! There has to be another way!".

Kushina went on shouting at Kratos a many of things at him, but he closed his eyes and sighed sadly shaking his head before he muttered "Please..forgive for this...Kushina".

Kushina looked up at the Spartan God Before her looking down at him eyes that turned into a dark sky-blue color, and slowly felt herself fall asleep as she smelt something funny in the air with her eyelids becoming to heavy to keep open. Once she fell asleep, Kratos walked up to the baby crib and touched the red haired Uzumaki with his white glowing right hand.

Within a matter of moments, the wounds Kushina had were gone with her body gaining a white glow as her hair regained the color it lost with her body looking extremely youthful then normally. He took the sleeping blonde baby from Kushina's arms leaving her to sleep in peace, and walked away from her but not before looking down to the baby narrowing his eyes as he muttered something to nobody but himself...

"Amaterasu and I will have a serious conversation about going into details the next time she gives me a task to do. I was not expecting for it to go this way...But none the less, this boy will not live the life he was prophesied to live as long as I have a say".

He looked back to Kushina one last time before he left the room in a wave of gold and red Fire,

Kratos re-appeared in some dense forest, and turned to see the Kyuubi not far from him searching for something, then standing right next him is a tired and winded Minato setting a small altar/table with candles lit around it...

"She's asleep. I placed her under a sleeping spell and revitalized her youth by turning back time on her body. You will be lucky not to face her wrath when she wakes up- Hm!".

"(Smiles sadly) Thank you for doing this, Kratos. Really. Before we begin, I just have one thing to ask. I know how the customs of Sparta are and how they work, but I beg you with my life to please not only look after my wife and son...but also this village as it is apart of my legacy, Kratos".

Although he didn't smile or frown back, Minato could see the emotions in the Spartan Gods eyes he looked down at Naruto just as he placed him on the small table...

"When I was a child, I was dealt the similar faith as him. I was despised for something I had no control over, and I lost everything because of some prophecy people were are afraid would come true...You have my word that your Wife will be taken care of greatly...and I will treat this child as if he was my own flesh and blood...my friend".

With a drop of the tear from his right eye, Minatao turned back to the Kyuubi just as it spotted them and roared loudly in anger as it glared at him and Kratos...

" **Summoning: Reaper Death Seal!".**

 **~X~**

Since that time, Kratos has lived up to the promise he made to Minato Namikaze. The next day of the events, Kushina fought Kratos with everything she got not caring for who he is or what he is capable of screaming out her frustrations and anger to Kratos only to be stopped by Calliope and Lysandra who hugged her and held her close as she cried for he dead husband.

While Kratos was never a person who felt such strong emotions like sadness and regret, this new life has surely opened him to those new experiences since the time of Barry's death...A man Kratos believed was surely going to be a good older brother to Naruto.

But ever since that time and after the Kyuubi attack, Kratos finally knew what being a human feels like even though he is a god now, and he has vowed to never feel these emotions ever again for as long as he can move and breath, and he will protect everything that his close to his heart being his friends, his City, Konoha, and his family.

Nothing and no one will take those things away from him, and nothing will come to harm them.

He raised Naruto has own son and mad sure he was given the love he deserved in the care of his family and the people of Sparta.

For Kushina, he did everything in his power to make sure she was taken care of and the rest of his family helped her deal with thee lose of the yondaime Hokage and terrible events of that faithful night as both Kushina and Naruto were taken in to the family.

Although Kushina had asked Kratos to give Naruto the Omega name a few months later, Kratos told her that doing so would only do more damage then the boy carrying Minato's last name. Yes, he can live in both Sparta and Konoha, but if the world was to know him through both Kushina and Kratos, Naruto's life would be more then the lonely hell of a Jinchuriki considering the number of things he has done, and the Enemies Sparta and The Omega Clan has made.

Over the thirteen years of Naruto's life, he received a many of things from Kratos and his mother Kushina along with other people as well, and thankfully Naruto's life was not the one he was supposed to have in the absence of the Spartan God's existence and his mother's death.

While so much has happened since that time, Naruto has grown up to become quite the young prideful and powerful boy be he has turned out to be growing up in both Sparta and Konoha. The hatred and shunning he received from the people of Konoha did not bother him as much as Kushina thought it would, but she did not expect Naruto to actually used the hatred to prove them both wrong and right.

How? At the age of 10, Naruto went on to be the youngest chunin in Konoha history next to a few others like Kakashi Hatake, and the high number of missions he has taken has earned him the respect of everyone he walks past as people see him for who he is and not the Bijuu and clan name he holds. The wrong part is when Naruto started living by the code "I scratch your back, you will forever massage mines"...among other shocking qualities that he developed growing up.

When Kumo attempted to Kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto was able to not only kill the two ambassadors of Kumo but also tell the real truth that stopped the sandaime Raikage from spinning the truth and demanding compensation. How he did this was threw providing his recollection of the conversation he heard between the Raikage and the two ambassadors to a Yamanaka as he was their witnessing their entry into the village.

At first Hiashi and his brother where ultimately grateful to Naruto for this, but that quickly turned to anger when Naruto demanded a Master-and-Slave Contract be made between him and Hinata Hyuuga for a reward for what he has done for the Hyuuga Clan. Publicly.

Another thing was Naruto creating the right seal to completely destroy all known body-effecting and poisonous Juuinjutsu like the curse seal of Orochimaru without the help of his trainer being his mother Kushina. But when Anko Mitarashi asked what was his price for the seal, she got the same answer Naruto gave Hiashi. Publicly.

The last straw for Konoha was the speech he made on the day he became a Jounin at age 13 in front of the whole village as that was the day of his birthday and the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage.

A Speech that only intensified their fear and hatred of the blonde Uzumaki as he spoke of many spiteful & hurtful things towards the civilians of Konoha who were voting for a civilian council to be made for the Village.

Unfortunately, Naruto did not want their loathing of him to end there, has he had another deed to do that would make their hatred skyrocket then it's high current level...A deed that he is about to do right now...

* * *

… **..THE SHINTO GOD OF WAR...**

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

 **Valley of the End**

" _Huff!...Huff!..._ Getting out of that casket was not easy, and I feel as if my body is getting weaker the more I don't use this chakra. I need to get to Orochimaru fast before-

" **HEY!...HEY FAGOT! JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!".**

At the valley of the end...

...Standing on the Head of Madara Uchiha is Sasuke Uchiha dressed in the standard attire of a young male Uchiha. His eyes morphed into his fully matured sharingan and narrowed them as his hands clenched into firsts heard when he heard the insults shouted out by a voice that is all too familiar to the last Uchiha.

Standing on the head of Hashirama Senju with his arms crossed over his chest as his posture and stance oozes Confidence like a leaking & shot-down gas barrel with his ripple pattern eyes showing nothing but Apathy for the young Uchiha standing on the other side of the waterfall...is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is dressed in a pair of red shinobi sandals and black Tracksuit pants that hug his ankles and waste tightly as these pants are adored with a small kenji for **'cloaking seal'** at the spot of his left ankle and the symbols of the Uzumaki clan and the Omega Clan being on both spots of his lap.

For upper body clothes Naruto has on a red T-shirt with the same kenji his pants have on his right hip but only more visible to the naked eye, and he also has on the standard Jounin Flak Jacket given to Konoha Jounin but with a dark black color instead of the original dark green color it normally has. Also, around his neck is the konoha forehead protector in a black color and a small necklace hanging by a red string holding a small bluish-green jewel at the bottom hanging as a medallion piece.

On the right side of Naruto's neck there is a tattoo in Kenji that stands for _**'Inari'**_. On the left side of his neck there are two tattoos being the symbols of the Uzumaki Clan and the Omega Clan. And then on the back of his neck there is a Tattoo in a number of Kenji that stands for _**'If you're reading this, It's too late'**_ **(AN/: Yeah, I'm corny as Fuck)**.

Although the T-shirt hides it well, there is this a large red marking on Naruto's body that his very similar to the one Kratos has on his chest & torso and his left arm.

On Naruto's back a straight-bladed Kitana could seen hidden in a red and black stripped sheath with the Tsuba of the blade being the shape of a swirl as the handle is red leather with the steel of the handle being black.

Naruto's head is both round but also heart-shaped from having a little fat on his cheeks which have three visible whisker marks on each one. His eyes are a deep purple with ripple patterns, and his right eyebrow has a small space in the middle showing a small black scar. His spiky sun-kiss yellow blonde hair hides a horizontal scar on his forehead that takes up the length of his eyebrows from left to right...

"Answer the question, you sissy slut of a Brother-con bitch...Just where do you think you're going?" Naruto's face morphed to an unbarring blank expression with his arms by his sides.

Sasuke, never lessening his glare while he grind his teeth together hard and he clenched his hands into fists together even more then before, turned around to face Naruto revealing that half of his body carries the markings of the curse seal...

"Well if it isn't the boy every shinobi respects and loves...and every civilian and useless person fears and hates...Naruto Uzumaki...Have you come here to bring me back to that back-water Village just so me, Sakura, Sai and you and be a team 7 again? Or have you come here to scold me again on my dreams & ambitions and call them pointless and foolish like you always do...Huh, Sensei?".

"( _Spits out_ _some saliva_ ) Just what gives you the idea that I ever liked you on my team or in anything for that matter? As a matter of fact..I've never liked you since the day I met you, you pathetic little fuck boy.

I couldn't stand the mere site of you and everything that you stood for _**AND**_ lived for. This might sound sick, and it is even for me but...( _grins with narrowed eyes_ )The minute I heard you went and defected against Konoha just to be with that tranny of a snake Orochimaru, it got me excited at the thought that I was gonna be the back up for the retrieval team meant to find you...Hehe!".

Whatever confidence Sasuke had on himself, was definitely gone the minute he saw Naruto reach for the sword on his back, and he pulled it out ever so slowly causing that sound a sword makes when it rubs against the mettle of it's sheath...

"You really hate me this much?".

"Oh you have no idea! And I don't even know why I hate you, but it just feels so fucking right! And I know damn well you feel the same two, sissy-boy. I've seen that look in your eyes every time someone would congratulate me on something no matter how big or small it is. It actually gets worse when you see me with my mom and my family, and your cousin Sarada who has forsaken your clan name for the Omega Clan name, leaving you to be the last living Uchiha.

You've hated me the same day I started hating you...but the difference is you know why you hate me.

Because of the fact that your brother hung out with me more then he did with you, it made you slightly dislike me.

When I did the things your brother did in the Academy, and then becoming his personal Kenjutsu apprentice made you _**not**_ like me and become jealous of me.

When I fought your brother on the day of your clans' Massacre saving Sara-chan from his blade..and the last thing you was Itachi giving me his blade asking me to kill him the same way he killed your parents just as he put under his Tsukyomi, which made you hate me!...But I know something else about you Sasuke, as you're the type of person who doesn't have the effort to do things like others do as you want somebody else to do them for you.

But when you see someone who excels in the things you wish you could do but can't, you put all your efforts into making that person come down to the depressingly lonely & self-loathing level you're in, and you don't even stop there as you I've noticed how you do this to other people and hide behind a fucking mask that conceal your fucking identity like the fucking fag of a coward you are, Sasuke...Don't give that look of denial- You the reason why Sakura was cutting herself when she was still meek and shy and why Lee almost quite being a shinobi altogether last year from the hate mail you sent the guy!".

"Well...don't act like your any better from me! As far as I'm concerned you've done a whole lot worse then I have!".

"If you mean by killing people, taking the daughters & girlfriends of poor and defenseless fathers & wimpy men then fucking them into next week breaking their minds to the point where the only thing they live for is sex with me? Then you're damn right I'm far _**'worse then you'**_. But the difference between me and you is I don't shove my hate in a bottle and hide it from people so nobody can no it's me who hates them. I actually expose it and show it just so people can know it, understand it and fear it like their supposed to. So the bottom line is...Hehe...I have, I am...and I will always be a better person then you in every single way, Heh! I bet that's why you've got that stupid hickey from Orochimaru, huh?

You actually believed that gender-confused shemale when he told you that he can help you kill me and get your revenge for Itachi's death being on my hands? Well...It's a shame you won't get that chance, _**Sasgay**_ ".

Naruto's right arm reached out with his right hand making a choking motion, and smiled as he muttered " **Almighty Pull** ".

Sasuke knew these words all too well and tried to escape the gravitational pull by jumping as far away as he can lessening the strength of the pull, only for Naruto to grind his teeth as he focused more chakra into it and literally ripping off the face of Madara Uchiha's statue bringing it towards Naruto along with Sasuke right before he leaped into the air capturing Sasuke and landed on the other side of the Valley dodging the stone face-plate.

Once he got his barrings, Naruto increased his grip on Sasuke's neck causing the last Uchiha to choke heavily before feeling the Chakra of the curse seal being reduced and sent back into it's place by another source of Chakra entering his system...

"That's a little technique I've been working on using Senjutsu, but not like how with the effect it causes like the toad's senjutsu turning you into clay.

It helps deal with certain Juuinjutsu that work with boosting the users chakra or infecting it, or for a Jinchuriki who is using the chakra of their Bijuu or being possessed. Kaa-chan helped me develop it since she still has four tails worth of the Kyuubi inside her reserves- but don't worry. It's not the same as that anti-Juuinjutsu seal I made. Anyway, I can't have you trying to access that fowl chakra that could actually make me fight you.

You know very well that when I fight someone, it's only because I either want to see just what they've got, or maybe I actually respect them and I know they can give me a run for my money...or that I actually like them. You? You're none of the above, you gaybomb bitch(glares)".

Sasuke tried everything he could to get out of the unlock-able grip on his neck. He tried to reach for his ninja pouch only for Naruto to cut it right off his leg using his sword without injuring him. Sasuke tried to punch and kick Naruto, only for the blonde & tattooed Uzumaki to block all his hits using the hand holding his sword then whip Sasuke with the flat side of the blade hard on the right side of his face.

He tried to conjure up some chakra in his mouth and spew some fire to blow into Naruto's face, but failed again as Naruto quickly stuck his sword down into the stone head of the shodaime Hokage's statue and hit the last Uchiha's torso with a chakra-glowing open-palm strike causing Sasuke to scream as he feels something burning on all parts of his body and his chakra no longer being accessible to him.

"( _Spits_ _o_ _n Naruto's face_ )...Fuck...You...NARUTO! FUCKYOUFUCKYOU FUCK YOOOOOOU!".

Naruto frowned at this for a moment as he wiped off the spit from his face, then gained a scowl similar to the man who raised him his whole life as he grabbed his sword with his left hand and stuck it from where it was, then whip Sasuke again with the flat side of his blade shutting him up from his constant shouting.

"Tell you what, Sasuke. Since you've secretly always liked being _**impaled**_ by something, I'll make your death as orgasm as possible just for you. Now, say goodbye to the world for the last time...Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. Oh!- And by the way...(glares) That cold embrace of death your going to feel right now? Don't you dare in enjoy it! Only I get to feel my Shini-chan's hands that way".

"FUUUC-

 **STAB!**

Naruto stuck a powerful stab into the part where Sasuke's heart is using his sword, and twisted the blade causing him to cough up blood and make gurgling noises as Naruto continued twisting the blade right up until he could see he made a clear whole in Sasuke's chest. Naruto took the blade out and grinned to himself for a moment...but the grin was shorted lived as his face gained a bored expression while saying "Well that didn't feel satisfying. It felt a tear drop dropping into the ocean. Maybe if I did it a couple more times I'd feel better".

 **STAB!**... **STAB!**... **STAB**... **STAB** **STAB** **STAB** **STAB** **STAB** **STAB** **STAB** **STAB** **STABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTAB** **STAB!**

"Aaaaaah(Sigh of relief)! That...felt...BETTER!...(eye widens)Wow! He looks like a cheese-grater now- hehe! As long as his head, balls and penis is attached, it really doesn't matter what stated I bring him in- TIME TO GO HOME, DATEEBAYO!".

With that said, Naruto left the area in a yellow flash along with the dead body of Sasuke only his blood behind on the stone head of Hashirama Senju's Statue. However, just as he left, he missed to see the head of Zetsu come out from the ground with the white side of the face muttering "Oh no...Obito's not gonna like this one bit!".

 **~X~**

… **.THE SHINTO GOD OF WAR...**

 **~X~**

"...AND THAT IS WHY I, TSUNADE SENJU OF THE SANNIN, WILL BE KONOHA'S GONDAIME HOKAGE!"

Cheers, roars and applause of celebration could be heard as people were standing in font of the Hokage tower filling up the streets in front of it with Tsunade standing at the very top of the tall building wearing the kage robs & hat of the hokage.

"(Smiles)This...won't be as bad as I tho-

Tsunade was interrupted by the sound of something flashing besides her, and what she saw caused her to deeply frown and pinch the bridge of her nose in utter annoyance and anger of the ignorance of the person who now stands besides her.

As soon as the cheers came they instantly changed to loud gasps of shock with screams horror and disgust from what they saw as well.

The reason for this was of course Naruto standing besides Tsunade holding up Sasuke high in the air by his hair without a care in the world of just where exactly he is right now.

"Yo! Mission failed, Hokage-sama! The last remaining male of the Uchiha is dea-

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?!".

Naruto was surprised by the yell he got from Tsunade, and he gave a her a look of confusion in return as he muttered back "...What?".

Tsunade furiously pointed down the hokage tower, and Naruto followed her pointing only for him to eye-widen his eyes into dinner plates before the turned into black dots as he turned back to her and said...

"Oooooh! I see...Well...this is awkward. I'll just leave this here( _drops_ _Sasuke's_ _body down_ _hard like a rapper with a microphone would do_ ) and go home- Oh! By the way, were eating some fried ribs and pig feet tonight so please don't bring Shizune-nee-chan with you. You know how she gets when we eat pig. And I got you those tampons you asked for-(does a _peace sign with right and grins with eye smiles_ ) SEE YA LATER!".

And just like that, Naruto left in a yellow flash leaving Tsunade with the dead body of Sasuke at her feet, and a crowd of people who lost their lunch, breakfast and last night's dinner from seeing the _**'**_ _ **wholly**_ _ **'**_ dead body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"That little piece of-...(growls)".

 **To Be Continued**

 **Opening Theme Song: XXXTENACION – Look At Me**

* * *

 _AN/: I have always wanted to do that in one of my stories. Period!_

 _In this chapter you will notice that I said 'two shinobi wars' instead of three. The reason for this is because the first shinobi war did not happen with only the second and third Shinobi wars taking place in this story. Also, I've managed to bring Sarada in without having her be the child of Sakura and Sasuke in the future as she is Sasuke's cousin. You guys can decided if she joins Naruto's harem or Calliope's yet-to-be-decided Yuri harem if you guys want her to have one._

 _Anyway, I don't have anything else to say or point out except for please remember to R &R and thanks for doing so in advance if you did, and please forgive me for any small or noticeable mistakes I did not fix in this chapter._

 _Please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and DO NOT...feel sorry for Sasuke. We all know he deserved that._


End file.
